


Sleep

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's watching him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sleep

She’s watching him sleep. Again.

Olivia wonders if James knows how many times she’s done this.

The first time: years ago, after his first assignment, before she’d made him a Double-0; he’d come back beaten within an inch of his life.

She’d sat vigil, not knowing if he was going to make it through the night.

He had.

It’d become a habit then, to sit with him as he slept.

Even now, as his lover, she loves to watch him sleep.

Safe. In her bed. In her arms.

“You’re watching me again,” he mumbles with a sleepy smile.

He knows.


End file.
